Episode 2421
Mikey Episode Number: 2421 Date: Monday, February 22, 1994 Sponsors: S, V, 3 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert is sitting in his chair and reading the paper, when Ernie comes along and starts reading over Bert's shoulder. They decide to share the paper. Ernie rips it in half, which seems to work until Bert realizes that some of his article is on Ernie's half and starts reading over Ernie's shoulder. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and his friend Debo notice the letter "S" sitting on a brick wall. He exclaims that the letter is an old friend, and shouts, "Hey, S, babyyyy!" and slaps it off the wall. He remarks, "I hope he did not take that personally." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon lady looks at a line-up of shapes to find her purse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Sally the Camel" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HELP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marilyn Sokol sings "Three Waltzing Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In My Neighborhood" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar struggles to find his prized banana peel and shows David photo of it, his only remaining memory of it. A Grouch from the Bureau of Missing Banana Peels arrives with the fruits of their search - a whole banana and a brown banana peel, neither of which match Oscar's peel. With all hope lost, Oscar throws a fit and falls into his can. It turns out he's slipped on his prized banana peel! Oscar decides the search was fun and throws it into his trash pile to find it again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant Music: "Black Eyed Peas" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Aliens vacation on Earth for an afternoon, but they litter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drinks milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|S for Snail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Body parts sung in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover instructs Charlie Chaplin (Maria) where to put the shirts and the towels |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo catches a cannonball with his bare hand. His lovely assistant Crazy Harry fires a muzzle-loading cannon directly at Gonzo. Kermit excitedly announces that Gonzo has caught the cannonball -- but catching the cannonball has stretched his arm out |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Carrot Subtraction 4 - 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Hoots the Owl introduces Joe Williams and sings "The Birdland Jump" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|As the World Take Turns: In this soap opera parody, Telly is in desperate need for Gordon's help inserting his straw into his juice box, but Zoe also needs his assistance so she can blow her nose after sneezing. The problem is solved by taking turns. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Number Three Ball Film (cherry version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Honkers count to 3. (alternate take) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy Alphabet (male chorus shouts each letter) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While Bert is reading, Ernie tries to scare him by dressing up as a ghost. When Ernie notices that Bert left his chair while he fetched a white sheet, Ernie sits down in the chair and relaxes, until Bert enters the room and startles him. Much to Bert's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Hoots announces the sponsors. We then fade to Oscar holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide